cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
William Clark
"Those fuckin muslims are lightin’ us up Sarge, permission to fuck them up?!" -- William to his Sergeant during a mission '' ''William Clark (better known as Nugget) is a mercenary that is currently working for Cerberus Contracting Co. as a R&D Operator, being led by Commander Adamantite. Physical Description Nugget stands at six feet four inches tall; his frame is over the average compared to the other operators. He has a crew cut haircut with jet black hair with a slight jet black beard and bright blue eyes. He is a Caucasian with a normal fair complexion, most of his body-- especially the torso, are covered in scars from past operations and from his childhood in the country. He has a tattoo of a Confederate flag on his back, a Cerberus Logo on his chest, and last but not least a Cross on his right bicep. William’s face has a slight bit of baby-ish still in it, although there is a huge scar running down his right cheek, likely where he was cut. Burn scars across his chest, shoulder and down the left side of his face where he was burned by white phosphorous. Equipment/Attire Nugget is usually seen in a standard Black Tee Shirt with a Cerberus logo on the back, and black combat pants with boots on. He has an AK-15 customized butt-stock with a drum mag with an extra 3 drums, as well as a Kimber Night Warrior modified with an extended magazine armor piercing bullets, a flashlight, with six extra magazines. He carries multiple miscellaneous items including an EMP, one hand grenade and one flashbang. He wears the standard CCU in combat with a Nano-Suit underneath, much like most operators within the DU. Personality He has a strong resentment to people who act like they don't know what they are doing. He has a strong passion for building things that are going to help Cerberus Contracting push forwards in the fight against HADES and the Wisemen. He despises people who call him by a nickname that he doesn’t like. He really despises people calling him Nug Nug but he lets it slide because they are in the Director’s Unit. He treats R&D like family and trusts everyone within R&D and thinks they are the most reliable people in Cerberus besides the Director and Deputy Director themselves. Arsenal Primary Weapons AK-15 Description Kimber Night Warrior Description Secondary Weapons HE Grenade x1 Description Flashbang x1 Description The Almighty x1 Description Fields of Expertise * Hunted; Marksman aim. * Bachelors in Engineering * Bachelors in Mathematics * Major in Biotechnology * Served two tours in Iraq / Afghanistan with the Army * R&D Expertise Notes Nothing notable at this time of Nugget, as he is a newcomer in Cerberus. Background Nugget was born and raised in Cheatham County, Tennessee during the year of 1997. He was raised by his grandparents and father. He was taught how to fight by his grandfather and was interested in the military for a long time before he joined up with Cerberus Contracting. All during his childhood and teenage years he was always getting into fights and causing trouble in school although all during this maintained straight A’s throughout his high school career and went to College at the University of Yale. He studied at Yale for 3 years and afterwards was called into the Service to go to war in Afghanistan and Iraq. After retiring from the military after two tours each consisting of a year each, he retired to the reserves for 3 years and then proceeded to join up with Cerberus and after a year of being with Cerberus he was pulled into the Director’s Unit to replace CCIX. Abraxas Category:Characters